A body extension is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,962,389 B2. In this body extension, the transverse profile is joined directly with the longitudinal profile via the retaining profile section. The retaining profile section resembles a funnel-shaped expansion of the central profile section. The longitudinal profile goes over to the A pillar in the traveling direction before the transverse profile.
If the goal in a body extension with a so-called panorama pane is to mount a sun visor or roller blind, the central profile section of the transverse profile often is provided with embossed areas, for example, for accommodating the sun visor, or recesses for incorporating guide rails of a roller blind. As a result, the transverse profile has a profile form that is not continuous throughout and attenuated by deformations, so that only a lower grade of steel can be used in its manufacture. For this reason, the central profile section of the transverse profile is provided with a high wall thickness to ensure sufficient rigidity of the roof frame in the event of a crash. However, this high wall thickness leads to high manufacturing costs, and to an undesirably high weight of the body extension.
DE 10 2004 020 337 B4 discloses a roof module with a frame-like inside roof lining module, which is mounted under a transparent roof section. The inside roof lining module exhibits guide rails for a roller blind. One section for the roller blind is situated immediately behind the sun visors. The transparent roof section and inside roof lining module are secured in the roof frame. The disadvantage here is that the roller blind can only cover a very small portion of the roof, since it is mounted inside the roof frame.
Known from EP 1 180 471 A2 is a modular vehicle roof, in which an inner shell is secured to a transparent roof skin. The inner shell accommodates guide rails for a sun roller blind. The sun roller blind is incorporated just under the roof skin. However, the roof skin requires a high structural outlay, and covers essential areas of the transparent roof skin.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the invention is to further develop a body extension of the kind mentioned at the outset in such a way that it enables a simple attachment of a shading means, and has an especially low weight. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.